If I had chose you
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: Alternate ending of a previous story I wrote called 'Mental Notes' read first What if Hermione had been desprate enough to take Draco up on his offer? What will this do to Ron? Will this change the way Hermione Feels? What eveil is Draco planning? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: if you`ve read my story 'Mental Notes' the beginning may sound familiar. That's because it`s the same beginning of chapter three. It's the alternate ending of the third chapter, and so without further ado 'If I had chose you'

* * *

><p>Hermione`s POV<p>

"So, how`s your new sick obsession doing with his girl friend?"

"Hello to you to Draco, my summer was great thanks for asking" Draco and I hadn't officially spoken, like real people I mean not yelling at each other in the hallway and trying to jinx each other's faces off to each other since he kissed me, which we will never repeat and that was almost two years ago.

"But I didn't ask about your summer Granger" he said in the arrogant yet friendly tone he used when addressing me through our little fenemieship we had developed over the last two years "I was asking about your 'friend who you want more than anything to realize your totally in love with him and jump ship with his girlfriend to be with you' Ronald Weasley. So, how is he?"

I put down the book I was trying to hide behind and said "It is really cold out today, and I need to use all my energy to keep myself warm so there's none left for your little games, sorry" I shrugged my shoulders. I was sitting under a tree in the dead of winter, during my free period.

"Why you out here anyway Granger, you can`t handle watching Weasley with his girlfriend" he said with a hint of superiority in his voice "or do you like sitting in the freezing cold, because I`m not the type to judge". It`s funny how smart he can be sometimes even though he`s a total git, because that's exactly why I`m out here.

"If you`re so cold why don`t you go inside, we can talk in the library" he said cracking a smile "No thanks," I said "I don`t want to be scene with someone who can hurt my reputation like this". "Ouch, Granger that really hurts" he said with mock hurt in his voice "Now as good as you are at changing the subject you haven't answered any of my questions, but that's ok I`ll settle with the first one"

"Ron is doing fine with Lavender" I answered as straight faced as possible. "Then why aren`t you speaking to him?" he asked this time he seemed really interested. "Because, well because we just had a fight ok?" I snapped at him "Now can you leave me alone?" "No way, Granger You`re too much fun" he said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Any way I`ll get to the real reason I came down here now" he announced as he tried to sound important. "That`d be nice" I mumbled under my breath and he pretended to ignore me "I have a proposition to make to you" he said "I know how you can get you Blood traitor back, even though I don`t know why you`d want him when you can have me but we`ve already established that you would rather get ditched and end up crying on a stair case than go out with me". "Get to the point" I snapped "and don`t call Ron that".

"Alright woman, calm yourself. My proposition is that we date and make the Ginger jealous. Than when he comes crawling back to you, you take him back and I go in for the rebound and everybody wins" he says hopefully.

I contemplate it for a moment;

_It would never work_, my rational self says.

_It might if you try, _my reckless, virtually nonexistent self argues. This self is the result of too much time with Harry and Ron.

_No, no it wouldn't be right_

_But it would give Ron a taste of his own medicine_

I wait but my brain is out of arguments. I sigh, knowing I`ll regret this later and say "Fine". He looks surprised. I`m surprised too, I don't think I would have said yes if I weren't so freezing. But I have done crazier things. "Wait, you mean you`re saying yes" he says, shocked "as in you`ll do it?" I sigh again, nodding my head. "Great" he says jumping up "so miss granger, I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me". I laughed but play along, humoring him. "Why Mr. Malfoy" I say pleasantly also jumping up "I would be honored". He offers me his hand and I take it as we walk back to the castle, and I shiver as yet another cold wind blows by. He hugs me and I can`t help feeling that this is more about him than it is about me. Then again, maybe I`m just neurotic besides, it feels good to have attention for once.

Draco`s POV:

Sucker, she totally falling for me. Good, maybe Weasley will back off, Granger is my girl now. Too little too late blood traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione`s POV

When the warm air of the great hall hit me, I was relived. I had been quite far away from the castle when Draco had found me. Upon realizing he still had his arm wrapped around me I blushed and whipped his hand off me shoulder. He looked at me weirdly and asked "wasn't the point of this for people to know". "Yeah, right" I stuttered turning redder by the minute. He just laughed as we passed through the doors leading to my own self destruction. That is if it didn't work.

Draco`s POV

It was hard to hide the smile from my face as Granger cuddled her head closer to my body. The surprised chatter from the house tables were oh so satisfying. Everyone looked so shocked some outraged, some horrified. When we reached the Gryffindor table Hermione gave me a very ridged kiss on the cheek. I embraced her and kissed her full on. It might have been to prove a point, or it might have been to see the look on Weasley`s face. That was priceless. She loosened up a bit and wrapped her arms around my neck, it was wonderful. When we finally pulled away a small "whoa" escaped her lips. She covered her mouth but I smiled and laughed ruffling her hair as I turned away. As I left I heard the gasps of shock and the accompanied yells that followed our little display. I laughed again as I sat down to see a wide eyed Crabbe and Goyle and a furious Pansy.

Hermione`s POV

I sat uncomfortably as harry and Ron yelled at me and Lavender smirked looking oddly satisfied. "What the bloody hell was that" Ron yelled looking like he was going to explode. "What was what Ronald" I asked trying to cover the satisfaction in my voice with question. "What was _that_" he said nodding towards the Slytherin table. "Oh, you mean Draco?" I asked again hardly hiding my smile "we`re dating".

Draco`s POV

I don't know what she said but the amount of noise coming from her direction, mostly from Weasley was almost too much to bear. Pansy stormed off almost immediately after I had gotten back from the Gryffindor table so it was just the three of us. I was laughing hysterically as both sent me a questioning look. I turned around and watched Granger talking normally as if nothing had happened. Weasley was lashing out at her and even across the hall, I heard snippets of what he was saying "you traitor, you`re absolutely horrible". He probably would have done more if Potter wasn't holding him back. I thought I better go help her so getting up from my seat I walked over to where she was and tapped her on the back. She spun around and looked at me with thankful eyes. I held out my hand and she took it graciously. Smiling at me she got up and we walked away, hand in hand as a silence fell over the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione`s POV

Running away from the erupting mayhem of the great hall, we managed to find an empty class room where nobody was. I was a mess of emotions; fury, sadness, rage. I looked over at Draco and watched as he laughed. I glared at him, hopefully conveying my annoyance and hatred. His face fell upon noticing the tears that had started to run down my face. I rubbed them of and turned away as he tried to comfort me. "What`s wrong?" he asked me, trying to get me to look at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his self assurance so I stayed with my back to him. "I knew it would be bad, but this was worse than I could have imagined" I breathed out between sobs that I desperately wanted to stop. "He hates me, they all hate me". I knew I sounded like a self obsessed princess, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't felt this bad since first year. I hated being alone.

Draco`s POV

I felt bad for causing her so much pain; she sobbed and cried into the desk she had sat down at. "I`m all alone" she whispered. I knelt down next to her cupping her face in my hands "you`re not alone" I said trying to comfort her "you have me". She let out a somber laugh as she wiped away her tears. "Sorry" she said pulling herself back together. "Don't be" I said helping her up "you`re cute when you cry".

Hermione`s POV

I was taken aback by his bluntness. We both knew he had a thing for me but I thought we were at the point where we didn't have to talk about it. "Thank you" I stuttered, blushing. He smirked at me and took my hand in his. "Just remember that I think you`re amazing and if he can`t see it then he`s blind" he said looking he in the eyes. I smiled, trying to pull away but he pulled me a hug before I could go. "Go to sleep and feel batter" he whispered from where his head was perched on my shoulder. I nodded before throwing my arms around him and running out, up towards Gryffindor tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione`s POV

Opening the portrait hole and climbing in my good mood vanished. The tears weren't completely gone from my face but I was back to my normal self. Ron walked up to me and gave me the worst stare he could muster before snapping "hello, Hermione" at me. "Ronald" I nodded walking past him and heading straight for Harry. I sat down next to him and he gave me a very forced smile. "Look" I said "we both know you`re not happy with me at the moment but I don`t think it`s fair for you guys to hate me". He looked at me and shook his head. "You know that I`m not particularly fond of Malfoy, but that doesn't mean I`m going to hate you just because you want to date him. You can do whatever you want and I`ll support you because you`re my friend and I care about you" he said. I frowned at him "so does that mean that you`re ok with me dating Draco?" I asked. He laughed "of course not" he said "I still hate his guts, I just promise not to hate you by extension. I`m not ok at all, but you`re a girl and he`s a guy and I`m Harry, so I can`t really control what you do. Just a word of advice though, just because I`m going to stand it doesn't mean Ron will". I smiled "wouldn't expect anything less" I said sarcastically. And just like that it went straight back to the way things were between me and Harry, best friends.

Draco`s POV

Sitting in the Slytherin common room, with my head between my legs. Pansy was shrieking at me, and it was quite frightening considering I`ve never seen he so mad before in my life. "Ok, please can you be quiet now?" I asked, earning me an evil glare. "I don`t get you" she said looking sadly out the window "you could be with any right-minded pure-blood girl in this-". "You see Pansy, there`s your problem" I said, wishing she would just fall out of that window "what if I don`t want to be with just another pure-blood girl, what if it`s not about where you came from but who you are and what you chose to do with your life". She sent me her worst death stare and yelled "what happened to you Draco, you used to be intelligent, you used to know what was right" and she stormed out. I let out a sigh as she pushed a couple first years out of the way and climbed through the door.

Hermione`s POV

I sleep fairly well considering Harry was the only one who didn't hate me. The next morning I walked down to breakfast alone and took my food to eat outside the hall in the ground. "Mind if I join you?" Draco called, sticking his head around the corner. I smiled saying "sure" as he sat next to me and shoveled his cereal into his mouth. "How`d you sleep?" he asked me. "Well or well enough. Ron hates me, Harry said he`d deal with it" I said laughing as I did so "and you?". "Pansy had a freak out at me, and then stormed out. She basically called me stupid. But other than that, yeah I had a good night" he said sarcastically. "At least you`re entire house doesn't hate you and think you're a traitor" I sighed. He looked off into the distance and replied "and you don`t think I have a problem, I`m dating a Gryffindor and a muggle born one at that". I smiled at him "you didn't call me a mudblood". He looked surprised then answered "why would I do that, I love you". We both laughed and left our dishes in the hallway before walking to class together.

Draco`s POV

"How is this supposed to work anyway?" she whispered, leaning over to me during our care of magical creature's lesson. "Well, after he gets over his pride issues and initial angry shock, he`s supposed to see how unbelievably in love you are with me and realize how much life sucks without you. Then he`ll need you and tell you he loves you and you`ll be like 'oh Ronnie I love you too' and the two of you will live happily ever after" I said, keeping my eyes strained ahead. She looked at me angrily "One, I don't talk like that and two, when is this supposed to happen?" she asked, obviously agitated. "I don`t know, however long clueless takes to realize he`s in love with you" I said "you know I`m still an option". She hit me in the arm and said "it`s fine, I can be patient". Hagrid announced that the lesson was over and before we left, he called the two of us over to talk to him. "What is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked looking up at the gigantic oaf. "I`ve heard you two are together, and I just wanted a word with the two of you before it gets serious" he said looking at me a little too intently. I heard Hermione mumble something that sounded a lot like "Ron". "Look, we`re really happy together and I appreciate your concern for Hermione but I think I can take care of her" I said. "Listen here Malfoy, if you do anything to hurt Hermione I`ll make sure that more than your father hears about it" he said to me very firmly, then turning over to Hermione said "if you ever need to talk about it or anything I`m here". She laughed and mumbled "thanks Hagrid". I glared at him and grabbed her hand as I pulled her away. Though my father wouldn't hear about this, Weasley sure would.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco`s POV

As I rushed ahead of Hermione she sped to keep up with me. "Draco, calm down" she yelled "he didn't mean any harm". I stopped abruptly and she slammed into me as I turned around to face her. "Didn't mean any harm?" I asked, a little more fiercely than I intended "he`s obviously jealous we`re together". Her face broke into a smile "really, then the plan`s working" she said happily. "What plan?" I asked until I realized what she was referring to "oh, right the plan". "Then I guess everything going to turn out fine, right?". She smiled and took my cold hand in her soft warm one. "Thanks Draco" she said "You`re a true friend". I smiled, blushing. It was so unlike me. It felt good to have her really like me for me, not just because she needs to pretend to like me.

Hermione`s POV

As we walked away, hand in hand I couldn't help but smile at how right it felt. Then I quickly pushed that bthought away. Draco and I were friends, good friends. Nothing more besides I knew I belonged with Ron. Why else would he have stuck with me for so long? Then again, Draco was there for me as well. Even when Ron was angering both Harry and I, I could always count on Draco for much needed moral support. As my mind began to wonder, I snapped back to reality. It wasn't right to question the way the world was supposed to be. Me and Ron, together forever. I knew it was true. But even so, why was Draco making me doubt it. I had been sure I loved Ron for as long as I can remember. Why do things get complicated? Overly panicked, I smiled at Draco and said "just remembered I have homework" before rushing off somewhere to clear my head.

Draco`s POV

I looked at Hermione sideways as she dashed off, towards god knows where. Everything had been going fine before she had freaked out like that. "Whatever" I mumbled before continuing off towards nowhere in particular. When I was the only one left in the empty hallway I figured it was time to head back to the common room. On my way I bumped into Potter, who smiled. It was very unlike himself but I figured Hermione had asked him to be nice to me. "Can we talk?" he asked in a friendly tone that was obviously forced. "Why not" I smiled holding out my arm, to point towards the empty hallway "after you?". He nodded as we walked.

Hermione`s POV

A sat on the steps and looked around. Closing my eyes, I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I didn't know what to think. "Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked me, one I had heard in weeks. Sticking up my head I saw a flash of red hair and a worried smile. "Hello Ronald" I said, patting the ground next to me. He sat and sighed. "I`m really sorry" He said running his fingers through his red hair. I looked at him shocked. "I`m sorry" I said back, looking into his bright blue eyes which were now full of guilt. "For what" he said patting my arm "I was the one who was being a jerk". I laughed and he smiled to. We sat in silence after that until he spoke abruptly. "I broke up with Lavender" he said looking at me anxiously. "Oh" I said, slightly surprised. "I don't like Lavender, never liked her Hermione. I like you" he said, taking my hand from where it rested on my knee "more than that, I think I love you". Then he held onto the side of my face and kissed me. It was… average.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco`s POV

"Look" Harry said to me, not beading around the bush at all like I expected him to "I`ve already told Hermione, she can date whoever she wants but I just want to know something." Harry stopped and looked around the empty hallway. "Do you really like her?" He asked me. I blinked, I knew Harry cared about Hermione but I didn't know he would take it this far. "Yeah" I said nervously running my hand through my hair "yeah I do." Harry looked at me seriously. "Well alright then" he said "but if you hurt her, I`ll hurt you." I smiled at him. "Wouldn't expect anything less" I said.

* * *

><p>Hermione`s POV<p>

After the kiss had ended I could still feel the outline of his lips on mine. Looking at Ron, his face was frozen in a half dazed, half dreamy look. When his glazed over eyes finally came back into focus, he smiled at me. "So?" he asked, as if that made any sense. "So what?" I asked. "So," he stared looking absolutely pleased with himself "do you want to be my girlfriend?" I didn`t know what to say so I managed a dumb smile and a head nod, with a stutter "yeah, I`d like that." "Great" he said, scooping me up into his arms so my arms I hung off of his neck and my feet kicked out to the side "let`s go tell Harry."

* * *

><p>Draco`s POV<p>

As I rushed off to find Hermione, if stopped dead. As I rounded a corner I saw Hermione hanging off of the Weasley boy`s neck. Looking at Hermione`s face, she looked happily in love. It almost crushed my heart seeing her lean into kiss red on the cheek. It was time to kick it up a notch and start playing dirty. When I wanted something or in this case someone I usually got it.

* * *

><p>Hermione`s POV<p>

Ron carried me up the stairs and through the portrait hole. Once inside he put me down and held my hand awkwardly. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were seating in various positions around the fire place. "What do we have here?" Fred asked cheekily, standing up and walking over to us. "We`re dating" Ron said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Oh are you?" George asked, getting up and joining his twin. "Let`s ask the lady now, shall we?" Fred said, holding his hand out to Hermione. "It`s true" I said, looking past the twins and at Harry who was staring intently at me. I tried to smile, but her continued to stare.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione`s POV

Once Ron and the twins had gone up to bed, it was only Harry and I sitting around the fire. "What?" I asked, as he shot me another odd look. "What happened to dating Malfoy?" he asked, looking at me harshly. I blushed slightly. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I said, lowering my voice to a hushed tone. "I promise" he said. I sighed, thinking of the perfect place to begin.

* * *

><p>Draco`s POV<p>

Pacing around my dormitory, I thought about all the ways I could make myself seem better than Weasley. He wasn't so great at all, did Hermione suddenly like losers? Had she always liked losers? Did I need to be a loser? This continued for what felt like forever until I finally had an epiphany. I don`t need to seem better than Weasley, I just needed to make Weasley look bad.

* * *

><p>Hermione`s POV<p>

"I can't believe you!" Harry whisper-yelled at me. "I know" I said, putting my face in my hands "and you know the worst part? I have what I want and I`m still not happy! I don`t get it!" Harry`s face lit up and, to my utter confusion he laughed. "What?" I asked. "You are so blinded by your obsession for everything to work out that you`re completely ignoring the fact that you don`t like Ron" he laughed. And with that, he was gone up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Draco`s POV<p>

What did Hermione hate most of all in the whole world? House elf cruelty. All I needed to do was to make her catch Weasley in the act. But how? Why was so much thinking involved in ruining a certain blood traitor`s future happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione`s POV

I lay awake in bed that night, running Harry`s words through my mind again and again. 'You don`t like Ron' his voice said over and over. As I drifted off to sleep that`s all I could think about. The next morning I came down the stairs to be greeted by a very odd looking Ron. His eyes look tired, but not like he just woke up but like he hasn't slept all night.

"Morning" I grumbled, still half asleep, walking by him and barley noticing a small bundle in his arms.

"I-I can explain" he stuttered, quaking as if I should be yelling at him. His voice was uneven and he looked terrified by the sight of me.

"Ronald, what are you talking about?" I yelled, turning around so I can see him clearly.

"I don`t know how it happened" he stuttered again.

"How what happened?" I yelled, so full of fury it was driving me mad.

"I`m sorry" he squeaked as he held out the bundle for me to look at. I leaned over to see the mangled, bloody body of a small, innocent house elf. I felt myself falling, but I didn't feel the floor when I hit it.

Draco`s POV

The deed was done. I lay back in my bed, oddly satisfied with myself and my ability to be such a bad person and never feel a thing. It was very easy to frame the stupid ginger. Suddenly my happy moment was ruined with a loud bang on the door and a shrill voice squealing at me.

"Draco!" Pansy yelled from outside the door, hitting it again, harder and louder. I ignored her. She continued, because frankly, she was too much of an idiot to realize I didn't want to talk to her. Finally, when the migraine she was giving me was too much to bear, I opened the door and stared at her, looking a little too satisfied.

"What do you want?" I yelled, rubbing at my temples.

"Didn't you hear?" Pansy asked, looking more confused than usual "I mean she`s been yelling about it all morning!"

"Can you please just stop talking in cryptic non-sense and explain yourself?" I snapped.

"Hermione" she said slowly, saying her name like it tasted like fish "she had a tantrum this morning." My ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know" she snapped "she was going on about something about house elves." I got up from my bed in excitement and pushed past Pansy, running out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait!" Pansy yelled, chasing after me and latching herself onto my shoulder "last I heard she was in the hospital wing." I push her off of me and run down the hall.

Hermione`s POV

I woke up three hours later in the hospital wing with two familiar faces hanging over me.

"Ron?" I asked, turning my head to look at him "Draco?"

"You`re awake!" Ron exclaimed as he threw his arms around me.

"What happened?" I asked as my hand flies to my head, which had begun to pound.

"You fainted because your beloved boyfriend over here killed a house elf" Draco said, eyeing Ron angrily.

"I did not" he argued "it just looked that way, somebody framed me!"

"Who do you suppose did that?"

"I have a few guesses!"

"Stop!" I yelled. Both boys stopped at once and turned their attention to me. I realized I didn't know what to say.

"Tell him that you two are finished" Draco urged, taking my hand. My heart whirled. It felt so right.

"No, tell him that we`re together" Ron said, taking my other hand. It didn't feel nearly as good.

"I-I" I stuttered, unable to find the words. "We`re through" I settle on finally, looking at Ron.

"What?" he asked, looking at me sadly "but I didn't do it!"

"I know" I said "and I love you, but like a brother. I`m sorry."

"It`s fine" he said quietly, turning around to leave, but her hardly looks fine at all. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Draco plops himself happily on the edge of my bed.

"I knew you`d finally come around Granger" he smirks at me.

"Hold on" I said, holding up my hand "before we actually date, we need some ground rules. One, I do not approve nor commend what you did to that house elf."

"I didn't-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Two, if you ever do it again, you are dead. Three, you will call me Hermione, not Granger. And four" I lean and whisper into his ear "you will kiss me, right here, right now."

"Deal" he smiles.


End file.
